Build:Mo/W Frenzy Heal Sig Monk
This build looks very odd and very bad at first glance, but further review reveals that as long as played by a smart player who knows how to prot and use energy, this build has huge prot and healing and great self defense and e-management. Works great in RA and AB. Attributes and Skills prof=Mo/W pro=12+3 div=12+1+3 tac=3DefenseSpiritof AbsorptionHandsof FaithConditionof DevotionSignet/build Equipment * Radiant Insignias and runes of attunement * Defensive set without hp mod, I prefer presearing crystalline long sword for its unique stats with 20% enchanting, and an early prophecies reward shield offering +9 armor (req 6 tactics) with +5 armor while hexed and +5 armor while health is below 50%. * High energy set with 20% enchanting and 20/20 protection prayers * Customized staff for helping minimally with damage. * Vampiric hammer for lols and a great way to help your team take down PvE tank noobs playing in PvP (defy pain warriors). Usage * Protective spirit should always be maintained on yourself. Prot spirit is what allows you to use frenzied defense and healing signet without any penalty. Be very smart about your enchantments, obviously if prot spirit gets removed you can become very squishy, so always pay attention to the opposing teams enchantment removal abilities and always be ready to recast PS as soon as it gets removed. If you are good enchantment removal rarely is your demise. * Use healing signet as much as possible to keep your health up and save your energy. Always use healing signet on yourself before using signet of devotion (try to reserve sig of devotion for your team mates). * When you are under pressure, a great strategy is to alternate using frenzied defense while using signets to heal yourself, then right before frenzied defense runs out cast Shield of absorption on yourself and as long as you know enchantment removal wont be a problem you won't need to cast anything on yourself until shield of absorption runs out at which point you cast frenzied defense and start the cycle over again. * Try to wait until a party member is very low on health before using aura of faith + dismiss or sig of devotion to maximize on its healing capability and save yourself energy. * Follow Aura of Faith up with another prot and still get a decent heal through the twice doubled divine favor bonus (first from aura of faith then from second prot, producing a 212 point heal) * In alliance battles protect team mates at the elementalist shrine with protective spirit + shielding hands or shield of absorption * Use your signets as much as possible, and when you are shut down use your signets (shame, backfire). * This build does not have hex removal, but the idea is to produce remedies for a number of hexes using your prots. Counters * Heavy enchantment removal or not being skilled at keeping enchantments up. * Failure to use prots efficiently to conserve energy as much as possible. * Backfire and Vision of regret won't harm you at all but other anti caster stuff can be a problem. * Rust. * Hex heavy teams as this does not have hex removal. * Faintheartedness and Insidious Parasite (example of hexes that you cannot produce remedies for through your prots)